


Speechless

by doloirs



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloirs/pseuds/doloirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Mondo Oowada is going to ask Kiyotaka Ishimaru out, even if it kills him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> o hey this is my first dangan ronpa fic /sweats profusely
> 
> basically one night i was really upset over ishimondo so i wrote this lil thingy to cheer myself up
> 
> ALSO I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT CLEANING DUTY everything about this is probably hella accurate but oh well!!

Despite what others might assume, Mondo is not a cool guy. He's not a ladies' man (for obvious reasons), he's not that confident, and he most definitely isn't a smooth talker. Not that he'll ever admit it out loud, but sometimes when he sees Daiya surrounded by giggling biker groupies and hears the other gang members gush about him, he wishes he was more like his brother.

Today, however, it's all going to change. Today Mondo Oowada is going to man up and ask someone out. And he's going to be cool and smooth and confident about it, goddammit.

This someone is decidedly not a 'giggling biker groupie', but Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the overzealous hall monitor of Hope's Peak Academy. Aka the unlikely object of Mondo's grudging affections for the past few months. So far their relationship hasn't exactly been like dancing on roses - in fact, most of their interaction consists of arguing, whether it's about Mondo's tardiness or Kiyotaka's painstakingly squeaky clean attitude.

Whenever he's around Ishimaru, though, Mondo feels _something_ , like pterodactyls soaring inside his stomach. It's a rush of excitement he's only used to experiencing when he's driving full-speed down a highway, feeling the wind in his hair and listening to the rumbling of the engine. Sure, the prefect drives him nuts sometimes, but all-too often these days he finds himself provoking the boy on purpose, if only to get a reaction out of him.

Chihiro doesn't necessarily agree with his methods, but he's been supportive of Mondo, nevertheless. "Just be yourself and I'm sure he'll like you", he chimes over lunch that fateful Monday afternoon. Mondo's too nervous to eat. "You have nothing to worry about."

It's awfully nice of Chihiro, but it's also a lie. Mondo being himself isn't always a good thing, and there's plenty to worry about. For starters, Ishimaru could be straight. Mondo doesn't really believe in the possibility, not with how many times he's caught Ishimaru looking his way in the locker room and blushing, but it would be just his luck. _Or maybe he just doesn't like me_ , he thinks ruefully as he picks at his meatloaf. _I can't even blame the kid, with the way I've been acting around him._

His plan is simple yet carefully thought-out. Each Monday Ishimaru is on cleaning duty from four until four-thirty, after which he has taekwondo practice. Mondo plans on cornering him at their homeroom after everyone else has left around four-fifteen, leaving him an ample fifteen-minute time slot to stammer out an invitation. He considered something a bit more romantic like a love letter or getting an airplane to spell the words 'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, ISHIMARU?' across the sky, but he's not exactly a poet and skywriting is some seriously expensive shit.

What's left of his steadfast resolve starts to crumble as Mondo approaches the classroom two minutes ahead of his schedule. The hallways of the academy have fallen silent aside from the sound of his own footsteps. What little food he managed to swallow during lunch is making its way back up, and nervous nausea stirs in his stomach as he catches the muffled sounds of Ishimaru humming somewhere nearby. Fuck, does the kid _have_ to be so damn cute?

Through the window he can see Ishimaru's uniformed back as he mops the floor in a certain routine-like choreography. In the midst of his anxiety Mondo wants to chuckle, because he can't remember the last time he's actually bothered mopping the floors while on cleaning duty. He's not going to mention that to Ishimaru, though, because he actually cares about the kid and doesn't want him to die from spontaneous heart failure.

Mondo takes a deep breath and slides the door open. Ishimaru turns around at the sudden sound, eyes widening at the sight of him. "Oowada!" he exclaims, looking genuinely confused. "Why are you still present? You're not on cleaning duty until Wednesday."

Mondo's initial words get caught in his throat, and he feels a funny sense of pride. _Ishimaru remembers when he's on cleaning duty._ "I, uh... I wanted to talk to you about something", he manages to force out, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Can it wait? I'm not quite done here yet, and it's already..." Ishimaru glances at his wristwatch. "Ah, I'm three minutes behind on my schedule!"

Mondo almost cringes at that. Almost. "It will only take a moment", he grunts. "I can help you with the rest."

"That's kind of you, Oowada, but I really can't rely on other people to help me with the work I've been assigned, myself." Ishimaru picks up his mop and continues his task with twice as much fervor. "I'd be happy to talk with you later."

The anxiety bubbling inside Mondo has made way for frustration. Suddenly he feels as though he's going to burst. "It can't wait, goddammit!" he bellows far louder than he intended, and Ishimaru startles at the harsh sound. "I need to tell you _now_!"

"Keep your voice down, Oowada!" Ishimaru admonishes him, scandalized. "And what have I told you about using foul language within the school vicinity?"

"I don't give a shit!" It's happening again. Whenever Mondo gets too nervous, he starts yelling, and when he does it's impossible to stop. "I'm gonna ask you one thing! One little question and you can get back to your stupid cleaning--!"

"Oowada..."

"W-will you go out with me?!"

After the last echoes of his words die out there's nothing but silence. Ishimaru's clutching the mop in his hands, ruby red eyes wide as he stares at Mondo. Mondo can feel his cheeks heat up as his hands ball into fists. Every muscle in his body screams _run_ , but somehow he's frozen in place as he waits, barely breathing, for Ishimaru's inevitable rejection.

"When?"

For a moment Mondo wonders if he's hearing things. There's no way the four-letter word just came out of Ishimaru's mouth. Yet the black-haired prefect is staring at him with a steady expression, a blush creeping on his pallid cheeks.

"'When'?" Mondo echoes, stunned, and Ishimaru actually looks a little disapproving.

"You have to plan things more carefully, Oowada", he chides. "If you're going to make a proposition you need to commit to it! It's no good throwing words around meaninglessly!"

"Okay, okay! I haven't had time to figure out the details yet! Shit, I didn't even think you were gonna..." Mondo trails off as it hits him. Technically speaking, Ishimaru hasn't agreed to anything yet. "Well, will you?"

"Until you've managed to determine a specific time and location, I can't promise anything, of course", Ishimaru actually _stammers_. "But my initial response is affirmative."

Mondo just stares until the meaning of Ishimaru's words hit him. The sheer realization causes his mouth to split in a huge grin, which Ishimaru returns with a nervous, wavering smile of his own.

Until...

"Ah! Now I'm never going to finish on time!"

As a response Mondo grabs the mop from Ishimaru's slack grip and tells him to go water the plants. This time Ishimaru doesn't refute.


End file.
